violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JAKE WANTS 21 SAVAGE TO BE DEPORTED TO THE UK
Cody: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we’re at the ICE headquarters in Washington, D.C. to protest them because they’re going to deport 21 Savage to the UK, claiming he overstated his visa. Alex: 21 Savage makes good music! Emma: And he’d helped the poor children of Atlanta! Cody: So we will protest until 21 is freed. Jake: You squeakers are stupid. 21 Savage is a bad rapper and deserves to be kicked out of the country! Emma: JACOB!!! Alex: That’s rude! Cody: You’re upsetting the Black Lives Matter protesters here! BLM Protesters: FREE 21 SAVAGE!!! FUCK THE WHITE MEN AND WOMEN OF ICE!!! Cody: Tell em! Jake: I never knew how fucked up this country was before I saw this protest. BLM Protester: Young man you need to shut up and go take an L! Cody: 21 SAVAGE DID NOTHING WRONG!!! ICE: This is an illegal protest! Get out or you will all be shot! Emma: BULLSHIT!!! Alex: We have paperwork to protest! Cody: Your faces are illegal! ICE: Last chance, illegal protesters! Get out or you will all be killed! BLM Protesters: WE ARE ALL ABOUT TO DIE FOR EXERCISING THE RIGHT TO ASSEMBLY!!! IF WE WERE ALL WHITE, THIS WON’T BE A PROBLEM!!! ICE fires at the protesters Emma: Crying YOU FRICKING JERKS SHOT ME!!! Cody: RACIST WHITES STRIKES AGAIN!!! ICE: You people have no right to protest here! We will continue to fire until you all leave! BLM Protesters: NEVER!!! ICE fires more at the protesters Young Savage, why you trappin' so hard? Why these niggas cappin' so hard? Why you got a 12 car garage? Why you pullin' all these rappers' cards? 'Cause these niggas pussy and I'm hard I turn that fuckin' soft into some hard I grew up in the streets without no heart I'm prayin' to my Glock and my carbon ICE: ON NO!!! 21 SAVAGE IS ESCAPING!!! I buy a new car for the bitch (for real) I tear down the mall with the bitch (for real) You can't even talk to the bitch (no) She fucking with bosses and shit (on God) I pull up in 'Rari's and shit (skrrr) With choppers and Harley's and shit (for real) I be Gucci'd down (Gucci) You wearing Lacoste and shit (bitch) Yeah, Moncler, yuh, fur came off a bear, yuh (yeah) Triple homicide, put me in a chair, yuh (in jail) Triple cross the plug, we do not play fair, yuh (on God) Got 'em tennis chains on and they real blingy (bling) Draco make you do the chicken head like Chingy (Chingy) Walk in Neiman Marcus and I spend a light fifty (fifty) Please proceed with caution, shooters, they be right with me (21) Bad bitch, cute face and some nice titties $7500 on a Saint Laurent jacket (yeah) Bitch, be careful when you dumpin' your ashes (bitch) I ain't no sucker, I ain't cuffin' no action (nah) The skreets raised me, I'm a whole bastard (wild) I bought a 'Rari just so I can go faster (skrrr) Niggas tryna copy me, they playin' catch up (21) I might pull up in a Ghost, no Casper (21) I been smoking gas and I got no asthma 21 Savage blows up the street Jake: FUCK YOU 21 SAVAGE!!! Cody: JAKE NO!!! P-pardon my lateness, this beat hittin', slap After take one, then just run this shit back Say La Flame hot, no, I'm hotter than that (Yeah) Told you before, know this deeper than rap We been up-up in the cap, ain't no cap (Uh) Just bought the block where they didn't want me at Just threw a fest right across from the tracks Tried take my world, but I got that bitch back My heart in this 'til I heart attack Runnin' this shit 'til cardiac Not far from this shit where they find me at Flame, Flame, La Flame Walk in my closet, she tryin' on pieces She wanna bling blaow for the evenin' Up at the top it's still plottin' and schemin' City of Angels, we watch for the demons Out of the window, we countin' in seasons Three nights in The Forum for the kids, gotta feed 'em They open pits up without even speakin' It's been some tension, but can't rock the wave Let the coupe roller coast, get the fuck out my way (Yeah, yeah) It will start makin' sense, I guess, when I get older For now 'cause they cold, I got ice to get colder I run through the H, keep an eighth when I go there Don't break out Moët 'cause I'm lit if I'm sober Don't mean that I'm slippin' and slidin' on this She wanna go out for the night, I'm with it Yeah Cody: OH NO!!! TRAVIS SCOTT IS HERE TOO!!! See Savage he be with them apes Play with this shit, you get ate Bitch I be covered in Bape Bitch I be covered in Bape You know I keep me a K You know I keep me a Draco Wrap a nigga like an eggroll Big bullets leave a big hole I was raised by the G code Don't bend, nigga don't fold My uncle taught me how to scrape the bowl And my auntie still smokin' blow Came from nothin', nigga we was poor Eviction notices all on the door Take out trash for some school clothes I'm the one that the streets choose Jake blows up Cody: NOW YOU SEE WHY YOU NEVER HATE ON 21 SAVAGE?!?! ICE: FINE 21 SAVAGE!!! YOU WIN!!! GO LIVE IN ATLANTA!!! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive